Is there for Vikings?
by RilaZou
Summary: My English version for my first fanfic; That was the question asked during the incident Tuffnut causes the dragon root nearly Stormly and Hookfang rend wing by wing. And the curiosity of the twins on the effects of the plant on the Vikings was huge, but if they manage their duties, have been for better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fanfic in english, so I** **apologize if it is not well understood...**

 **Well, enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

Nothing to do, nothing to exploit, nothing to destroy, those were the thoughts of twins as they rode their two-headed dragon above the cold moors Berk. The icy wind whipped their faces and mocking his lack of regular destruction, planned on the tricky waters in the hope of finding some sharp cliff or a dragon angry, and maybe hopefully with some berseker cross fires.

Until they surrendered, they went down on one of the cliffs of the island, and discouraged, they dropped like rocks on the soft grass, watching clouds blue sky while Spit Burp and saw them with equal reluctance.

-¡AHHHHHH ! FOR LOVE OF ODIN, WHAT LIFE IS THIS? - Tuffnut shouted finally beating his head against the floor and then mourn as berrinchudo child.

-'What did you expect? Dagur is in jail, the Screaming Death went with his mommy and Berk is at peace with the outcasts, there is nothing that can explode and blow up -curled his sister, then give it a good kick in the back to stopped his mourn.

-I know -he said suddenly joining Tuffnut followed by Ruffnut - then maybe we have to do something ...

-How to genius? If you talk to fly yaks, Snotlout or use the Great Hall as boar pit, no longer works, they have the touch, not to mention that the chief will make us clean again popo dragon.

-Well, dear sister, we have to do something radical, never seen Berk put our names head and go down in history ... - file the boy with enthusiasm and his crooked smile.

-Yes, yes, yes, yes, we can do something great that will dazzle all the Vikings and the dragons -encouraged her sister.

What the brothers did not know is that while conspiring for a new prank would only fire in the streets of the village, is that his dragon had begun acting strangely near the cliff. His eyes slowly became acute and began to growl menacingly between the two heads.

-Very good brother, what can be the plan that will make us go down in history?

-I do not know, I'm still thinking, it is not easy to make this work under the helmet.

-Yeah, tell me about it, that has always been a problem -after the Viking crashed his fist as if he had a great idea- what if we hit our heads? Two heads are better than one- replied with self-sufficiency.

-Brilliant, sister, I see that if you learn a few things from mua.

-That's what you want.

-Okay not go into details, vamo s the count of 1, 2 and 3 ...

And so both their heads collided with force, leaving more than Ruffnut as Tuffnut dizzy.

-Any ideas? -She asked a stunned Tuffnut.

-Nope, nothing, do you?

-Neither, no wait, something is coming, coming, coming ... No, false alarm is only migraine.

-This is incocenbible! It is one of our toughest headers and you could not think of anything.

-Me? What you say about you?! As far as I know, I was the only one with brains here.

-I do not agree with that sister.

-You want to test me?

-Of course I do, so I declare the challenge Tuffnut ...- but could not finish because they were interrupted when a huge boulder rolled over them.

When twins recovered from the attack, they saw the huge wheel was nothing more than his dragon tugging between their heads and rolling at close range.

-Hey! Guys, do not you see we're trying to have a violent argument here? - shouted the Viking, receiving a backlash that threw it over his sister.

-All right, that's weird, more than usual, ARE NOT SNOTLOUT! - Ruffnut claim will jump shooting his brother gave one of his peculiar AUCHS- Someone has to teach those two heads who's boss.

-Really? - He mocked, stopping pain.

-All right, you two or you halves, they will hear about interrupting important violent discussions...- but could not say more, because this time the dragon free a loud explosion while quarreling among themselves that sent him flying.

Tuffnut wanting mocked her sister, but was silent when she collided abruptly against him and they rolled downhill, hitting with various branches and rocks, finally crashing into a tumult of land with Ruffnut above Tuffnut.

-That really hurt, it hurt a lot.

-Really? I fell quite well- Viking boasted standing up- Wow, that was a good drop, but not as long as expected, and can be known that the matter now? – she asks seeing him making a face drama.

-I think I broke my back –he answered with static face pale.

-Badly for you, great for me - she smiled, his excited hands, but his expression quickly changed to disappointment when she saw him sit up.

-No wait, it was not my back, I broke it.

Tuffnut showed his sister, still, a strange bright green plant that looked like a misshapen potatoes are cleaned.

-Mmh ... I seem to have seen before - she mused as his brother.

-Yeah, also, I think it had something to do with ... grass dragon? -His sister refused immediately- No? How was it?, Dragon Rock ...

-It's a kind of plant temper, even I know the difference.

-I know! Do not interrupt, let perhaps; Pope dragon, dragon carrot, tomato dragon!

-For real? I'm scaring us to be twins.

-Oh by Thor! Do not lose focus! What I have on the tip of my tongue, I know!, Keep that one seconds

A bit dubious of what his brother wanted to do, Ruffnut received the plant, then put a face of surprise to see his tongue flopping.

-Mosch -va-len-gua, shuelta a vech, poch OCHIN, che ll or tenjo in and puntya.

After many gasping and twitching, Tuffnut fell to the ground and taken a deep breath, the eyes puzzled her sister.

-Very good tongue, you win this battle but the war is mine, escuhaste lenchua me? - This last was said pulling a last her poor swollen tongue.

-If you're done with your tongue, how you think intemal remind our way?

-Good thinking sis, stepped forward with all- Viking stood excited, getting the plant in the hands of his sister, followed by a strong punch that made him turn.

-Hit me again, almost had -His sister, he repeated the procedure- no more strongly again -with more force-, another coup is not working! GIVE ME A DECENT PUNCH WOMAN!

Ruffnut grinned, took off his helmet and with it gave him full in the face of his brother to turn four times and looking twice.

-¡YEAH I have, is DRAGON ROOT ! - he screamed victorious, until dawned on him what he had in his hand- Ohhhhhhhhhh dragon root, an evil plant that becomes wild dragons.

-Yes, now I remember, while Stormfly and Hookfang almost rend wing by wing, that was incredible, now I understand that they are our dragon went nuts.

-Yes, it was amazing, but you know sister, I've been thinking, what will make this root to the Vikings?

-I do not know, do we prove?

-Okay - and Tuffnut gave a deep breath at the root.

-And well? Any change? -Asked the Viking excited.

-Nope, nothing.

-Maybe not work for Vikings.

-Or maybe we should make it dust-what was said by Tuffnut, caught the attention of her sister- remember Mom always milled powder herbs for dinner? She says that just the smell and the taste is better focused.

-Yes, yes, yes, maybe that works better, a concentrated dose for any Viking.

-Well dear sister, who could do the test?

-Let's see, would be fun in Snotlout but in itself is pathetic, Astrid is not a good option because if we do not work with her, she pursue us with hand axe -His brother agreed over a little fearful for the other Viking will use them for target shooting - Hiccups is not a good idea, as Mr. Night Fury is always with him, we would fly with plasma before we can use the powder.

-Fishlegs is the only option, although it is not a bad idea, that is, once cornered Snotlout heard about the matter of the stones of good fortune.

-They were eggs of changewing, but also heard it was a real beast with Snotlout.

Both brothers looked accomplices and then to the dragon root.

-¡FISHLEGS!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay,** **The truth is that I finished this fic in Spanish and now I am translating into English**

 **So, if there are errors I apologize.**

 **I hope you like the story and I'd like your comments**

 **Thank you**

Chapter 2:

One afternoon between carmine and orange fell on the houses of Berk, where each inhabitant was helped in their daily lives by his dragon.

And in the middle of the square, was Astrid collecting water with the help of Stormfly, who helped him carry the buckets, the young Viking smiled at his companion for your help, patting his nose. But soon his tranquility was interrupted to see Snotlout approached him flirtatiously, with Fang rolling her eyes annoyed.

-Hi Astrid -the viking he smiled coyly to the girl, who only gave a grimace - Is this sunset is not beautiful? You know, for a walk in the sky? Do the two of us?

At the suggestion of Snotlout, the young Viking's head threw the bucket of cold water and then a kick that sent him into the well.

-In Your dreams Snotlout - Astrid yelled from the edge of the well, grunting in approval with Stormflyfly and Fang chuckling.

-Come on baby, I know you like to make the difficult -in response hub was launched well hard falling directly overhead Snotlout.

-Hey! That hurt! –but Snotlout was silent when seeing the look of surprise Astrid.

The Viking was not who threw the bucket, but almost, as his dragon had beaten him with his snout and released the object on Viking.

-Okay, that was surprising Stormflyfly, you've earned a special serving of chicken and fish for a month girl -cheered his dragon with a big hug.

Hookfang, at the scene, he turned to see his rider trying to climb the rope well as he yelled for some help. The Monstrous Nightmare snorted fun, away from the well to grab a no bigger than the head of Snotlout rock.

If Astrid had not seen, surely she would have believed the same; Hookfang jumps back to the well with the rock in his mouth, he peered playfully and dropped squarely on the head of his partner off balance and making it back into the well with a loud noise. Hookfang growled and looked at Astrid fun with panting tongue and tail moving excited.

-Very well, big guy, you too you've earned a special prize-she smiled stroking funny nose and give it a little kiss.

-¡HOOKFANG! You are going to pay for it! DRAGON TRAITOR! - The response from the dragon did not wait, this time took several stones with his nose and launched as machine guns against the viking.

-HA HA HA HA HA HA! Really? Hookfang I should have asked for help from the outset to hold off Muttley! - Astrid laughed enthusiastically embracing it hard on the dragon, that fire is released into the air in joy.

-Wow! You do not see every day, you and Hookfang sharing a hug - Astrid and they turned to see Hiccup with Toothless landing near them - and all this, Where is Snotlout?

Astrid would not stop hugging happy to the Monstrous Nightmare, so she motioned with his hands well with an amused expression.

A little surprised, Hiccup looked down the shaft with Toothless looking behind to see the viking in the middle of the water, shivering with cold and with a black eye.

\- Oh Thor! What happened Astrid?

-Well, almost always, Snotlout bothering with his nonsense I jumped into the water to cool one few ideas but gave them knockouts these two and I even asked them for help- she said embracing the two dragons, that did not stop smiling.

-I can not believe it.

-Well believe it, "Dragon Conqueror " Stormfly launches first bucket on my head and then riddled with HOOKFANG ME ROCKS! DO NOT YOU SEE MY BLACK EYE?! -He gestured angrily chattering teeth.

-You see? - He confirmed Astrid, stroking his chin to each dragon - may need to call me, "Conqueror Dragon" - the last comment said it flirtatiously looking into his eyes, to which Hiccup with could stammer and blush. Dragons while laughing fun.

Toothless wasted no time, and sat beside his rider with typical toothless smile and making fun then Hiccup and Astrid looks. Then purr fun, more inconveniencing his "other half"

-Thanks for nothing, useless reptile - Toothless just laughed merrily and then give it a lick your partner.

-Very well, to what we were friends, first of all, Hookfang takes from there to Snotlout - the dragon snorted annoying like Astrid - Come on, we can not leave it there, it will get sick and then we do not want you to infect all village, not to mention what my father will do if he finds out what happened -replied the young Viking, what Fang put his puppy eyes and shook his tail awkwardly - **Hookfang out of there by your rider.**

The dragon wailed in silence when receiving a scolding from Hiccup, and I approached the well holding the rope and taking a little high.

-Very well, Snotlout hold on tight rope.

-You don´t have to say it twice.

-Hiccup 'Is this really necessary? For me to stay a little more – Astrid asked, while Hiccup beckoned the dragon began to raise Snotlout until the wellhead.

-Come on Astrid -Snotlout asked, standing on the edge of the pit, still clutching the rope - I know those aggressive denials are because I really somo each other.

Astrid was about to vomit in disgust being reconciled by Stormfly, while Hiccup and Toothless were in disgust. Then Hiccup stared Fang still had the rope in his mouth and a subtle gesture indicated to Snotlout.

The Monstrous Nightmare smiled from ear to ear and pulled the Viking launched into the air, and as he fell back, Hypo tozió feigned. Stormfly growled excited to understand the hint and threw his spikes to nail the Viking dizzy to the nearest wall.

-What happened exactly Hiccup? -Astrid glad she asked, crossing her arms I feigning ignorance.

\- I kn-now what you're talking Astrid.

-Sure...

-Well, changing the subject, Has anyone seen the twins?

-No, the village has been quiet all day - said the Viking, receiving affection from Stormfly.

-'Neither have seen But should not be good? That is, there have been explosions and stuff like that in the village.

-Actually, that's what worries me much downtime for the twins becomes a time bomb ... or so my dad told me when he sent me to look ...

Before I continue talking, she came with them Fishlegs with Meatlug and inseparable Book of Dragons in his hands.

-Hey guys, wow -he stopped short at the sight of Snotlout nailed to the wall, receiving jeers from Hookfang - Astrid, What made this time Snotlout?

-Still believe I am his girlfriend or something, but this time were **three dragons** what they put in place.

-Three dragons? You mean that Stormfly, Hookfang and Toothless left beaten to Snotlout? Chu hu! That definitely have to write in the Book of Dragons! - He smiled enthusiastically, while the book raised.

-Fishlegs **Was not exactly** **the third dragon** Toothless defended me Snotlout.

Vigorous Viking and his dragon blinked a couple of times, and his eyes fell on a nervous Hiccup head trying to look away scratching.

-Ahhhh I see, so I guess that **the third dragon gave the coup de grace** , right?

-Exactly- Astrid said coquettishly Hiccup, causing a slight smiles between dragons.

-OK! This is embarrassing - coughed Hiccup good nervous - Fishlegs, have you seen the twins happen? - he tried to change the subject the Night Fury trainer.

-Nope, not at all dragon lord - sneered the Viking receiving a grunt of support from his Gronckle.

Hiccup sighed in defeat, while enduring the eyes that made him his own dragon because they stood up for the blonde Viking. The boy playfully simply remove him only after being shot down and receive the lapping of Toothless.

-¡HEY Fishlegs ! - The cry of the female Viking stopped play and laughter group (except Snotlout was still nailed to the wall) At last I find you.

-¿Ruffnut? What happened? Where is your brother and your dragon? – Hiccup asked confused, as he sat up and took off his dragon slime.

-Yes, that's the thing, it turns out ... How was it? Oh yeah! It happens ... we found a strange rock, we tried to fly to pieces but we have not done any harm, so we thought we seek the ultimate fan of rock-that he said indicating with his finger the blonde Viking, which felt a little offended.

-I'm not a rock fan, I am a professional because I care what you eat my sweet girl - seriously said the Viking giving an affectionate hug to his dragon.

-Yeah, yeah whatever, the important thing is, Are you coming with me or not?

-Well yes, it is a new type of rock, rather interests me, but where is Tuffnut and his dragon?

-Daaaaa, Barf and Belch are the fool my brother trying to blow up the rock, so I answered the girl came walking reluctantly, dropping to the ground - so your asses and go there.

-Fishlegs you going to go? -Hiccup asked a little suspicious about the behavior of the twins.

-Well Hiccup are not trying to blow up the village, and yes it is a strange rock, can not help but be interested - to comment, Snotlout made a gesture of disgust receiving smoke from Hookfang who drowned.

-And well? - He replied, joining with hand Ruffnut waist.

-Come, lead us Ruffnut.

So both Vikings were riding Meatlug lost in the distance.

-Do you really think that rock Hiccup? -Astrid asked, followed by a confused Stormfly.

-I'm not sure, but hopefully only the case of a new type of rock and said nothing seriously concerned with - Toothless gurgling Hiccup also uneasy about what happens now in the minds of both twins.

Both Vikings arrived without major problems to a huge rock, but the funny thing is I had no burn marks.

Fishlegs, surprised by this, came to inspect more closely, while Ruffnut into strange signs with his hands behind his back as if calling someone.

And while the Viking was absorbed into the rock, Meatlug sniffed the air and growled annoyed toward a tree. Realizing this Ruffnut tried to stop grabbing its tail, but was surprised by Fishlegs when the subject his shoulder, between annoyed and puzzled.

-Miss Thorston ,What does this mean? This rock, besides not having any burn mark, is the most common on the island, and subject, Why my dragon tail?

\- Hahaha, it is what I thought ... maybe you'd like a massage ¿? It -answers nervous, trying to massage the tail Gronckle.

-'I do not think -Fishlegs pushed Ruffnut from his dragon; not realizing that as he stroked his dragon, behind the Viking back to gesture with both hands thumbs up – Ruffnut, Are you sure that this is the rock that both were talking about?

-Y-yes, sure ... I Do not think I have the wrong place? - He hesitated for a moment the girl with hand on chin, and Fishlegs making the face with his hand in a gesture of "Give me patience Thor" is hit

Suddenly Meatlug growl caught the attention of both Vikings, then the dragon leaned on two legs in the tree roaring loudly.

-Hey, honey, What is the problem? - His dragon waved the tree and saw Fishlegs, and Tuffnut trying to untie the knot of a suspicious leather bag as he struggled to keep his balance.

-¡Ha! Hello Fishlegs – the viking greeted him quite naturally to a Fishlegs confused, while the Gronckle kept rugirle - Just wait a minute, what I do is that you need not move from where you are.

Fishlegs looked more surprised to see him desperately trying to open the bag, then turned to find an answer to Ruffnut. But her face with her hand in trying to be patient with his own brother hid.

-FINALLY! - He shouted victorious Viking, to the point of almost falling off the branch. And after recovering took a handful of bright green powder with a wry smile - All right Fishlegs, do ... not ... move ...

-Tuffnut, What have you got? - Asked the Viking afraid I trying to seek refuge in his dragon.

-Well, you see it - and dropped the powder Tuffnut still smiled as he saw his sister all excited.

But the excited twins were soon disappointed, seeing as Meatlug, with a speed proud to Toothless, he saved his rider, keeping on its back several meters above the ground and away from Thorston brothers.

-FOR ODIN LOVE! What is the dust ?!

-Daaaa, Rock dragon - is said Tuffnut, missing Fishlegs and earning a blow to the head from his sister.

-You got yak brain perhaps? Do not you remember what we found this morning? - He snapped his sister, indicating the bag.

-No wait, teil mei tongua? -and again he pull his tongue to try to remember the name of the plant.

\- Want to tell me what's going on here ?! - Fishlegs interrupted while his dragon growl kept the twins - What's in that bag? And where they are Barf and Belch?

-Daaaaaaaa, Yes that pair were here would go crazy and tear wing wing by himself, and partly to us - Tuffnut replied sarcastically, earning a sharp kick to the knee by Ruffnut.

-One moment, a moment ... A MOMENT! IS THAT ROOT POWDER DRAGON? ! And you wanted to use AT ME ?!

-Ha! That was! Condemned language aungue chevez yanadas you yia vechas that yio llanale ACHL Jinal - Tuffnut again pull your tongue, then fell to the ground by a blow to the stomach that gave him Ruffnut where while he dusted Root Dragon.

-Well ... one out, need another, Fishlegs Hey! Lower than once! We need to test whether it works in Dragon Root Vikings.

-You are crazy?! How are such madness happens?

-Auch ... It is not crazy -answered in soil Tuffnut still sore - it's an experiment.

-Yes, a very important one, so get down there to see if it is.

-LOVE 'Of Gods! OF COURSE NOT!

And the viking was flying back to Berk being chased on foot by the twins, of course Tuffnut could barely stand while holding his stomach.

It was night in the main square of Berk, the three young Vikings accompanied with dragons awaited the return of the rest of the group, while showing concern on their faces, except of course for lout who was getting bored.

-Very well, it was enough - said Hiccup, up about Toothless-I'll go look for them.

I will go with you - Astrid offered, walk with ax in hand.

-Oh please! They are making a fuss, surely it's nothing important.

-How can you be so sure Snotlout? -she asked threatening him with his trusty weapon.

-Will it be why I'm seeing Fishlegs back? Right there? - And the Viking said selfless towards the horizon where Fishlegs came extremely scared.

-¿Fishlegs? What happ ... - but was interrupted when the Viking solid jumped and grabbed his dragon desperate.

-FOR ODIN ! GUYS HELP ME ! TIME IS THE TWINS have become completely mad !

While his companions tried to calm him, the scandal by coach Gronckle was so strong that the Stoick the Vast, accompanied by his faithful friend and right hand, the blacksmith of the village Gobber.

-What happens here? - His voice sounded, silencing adolescents.

-Thank Thor! Please protect me Chief! -He ran toward it a Fishlegs desperate for shelter.

-I protect what? - He tried to calm the enormous Viking with a paternal tone, never before seen so scared dragon fan.

-'That Dad would like to know, how far we understand something having to do the twins.

-Something?! Hiccups, that pair of lunatics are outperforming Dagur the Deranged!

-Wow, Fearlegs, Really? What would have you? - Snotlout funny asked, receiving an ax blow from Astrid.

-Well why do not you ask them? - Gobber suggested, pointing to the few officials who reached several meters away just air and falling mouth fatigue.

-All right, enough! Tuffnut, Ruffnut What Fishlegs plan to give? - They approached them annoying Hiccup followed by Toothless, knowing how dangerous it was.

However, back in time, Meatlug stopped both rider and dragon who will approach too close to the twins and their dangerous cargo.

-¡Hiccup, No! They Dragon root powder in the bag! - Finally he reacted Fishlegs, alerting all vikings and dragons.

-¡¿ Dragon?-root ! - Snotlout scared exclaimed, taking into account the seriousness of the situation.

-That Couple of madmen wanted to put a trap! They want to see if the thing works Vikings.

-Are you Kidding ?! - Astrid cried terrified, while a Stormfly away as possible from the Thorston.

-Enough! - took the word the boss, as he watched the twins barely rise, while growling Gronckle them to keep away from its rider - You two! That thing will be carried to the sea and then we'll have a good chat.

-Come on ... just ... just in case anyone wants to know ... what makes this thing ... Vikings? - Ruffnut asked as he tried to catch his breath.

-Yes…! - Tuffnut supported removing the problematic hand bag.

Faced with the threat, Meatlug began to roar fiercely, Fishlegs shrieked behind Stoic who reluctantly Gobber the situation. While Astrid and Muttley stayed away for fear their dragons the incident that almost makes them lose repeat. And Toothless had been put on the defensive, I protect his best friend, but suddenly it began to run it.

-No buddy - spoke quietly - Dragons here are the most at risk, you should get away as much as you can and take with the other guys with you.

Toothless twitter worried and a little scared, both friends stared at each other and nodded Hiccup confidence. The Night Fury stroked worried and walked in the opposite direction roars giving Stormfly and Fang to follow him. And these in turn roared for the rest of the dragons who was in the vicinity of the square began to fly as far as the place.

-Well done son! -Hiccup nodded in approval and then headed Meatlug, who looked at him with determination.

-All right Meatlug! Take that bag and take it out of here!

The dragon gave a loud roar about the twins who came to soak a little, and a "bite" grabbed the bag including Tuffnut hand.

-¡WHAAAAAAAAAA! She will eat my hand! This is awesome and scary!

-Come rock ball, Drop the bag! – Ruffnut pulling it infuriated the arm of his brother trying to retrieve the bag.

The dragon growled through clenched teeth, and angry at the shock that these two put him through his rider, turned several times to the Vikings hanging. Until finally launch air bag yet and happy.

What no one there this was expected, it is that after the twins will crash to the ground, again with Ruffnut over his brother, was the bag with the dust fell on Hiccup.

The young viking coughed violently until he fell unconscious, Stoick ran desperately toward his son followed by other riders, but is stopped by Gobber before you take her up.

-Gobber Let me go!

-Stoick, Listen! You can not touch it, first you have to clean it, do not know what that stuff does to the Vikings- He tried to calm his companion, what the boss stopped struggling - Look, the boy is just unconscious, but better call Gothi.

Stoick clenched his fists and snapped his teeth, seeing his only son on the floor with the rare bright green powder on his head.

-All right, Astrid go find Gothi, meanwhile Snotlout and you go through these two brothers, Neither Loki and nobody will save them.

-Chief, I think that will be not necessary - fun said the blacksmith to see the peculiar scene before them.

Meatlug was about the twins, crushing and growling menacingly.

-Auch, Ouch, ouch, Why did you take us? Yes you were the one that threw dust on Hiccup - Tuffnut complained, trying to get out of trouble, but having a Gronckle and his sister over her was impossible.

Meatlug looked worried the unconscious Hiccup meters from her, his eyes saddened and under his ears as a sign of guilt.

-Come on girl, we all know that was not your fault - tried to encourage his rider.

-Are you sure? As far as I know, she was the one who threw the dust, not us - contradicted Tuffnut.

-Yep, that's right - he supported his sister, hitting palms with him.

To this, the Gronckle looked upset and worried then saw Hiccup was still on the floor, returned his eyes on the twins, who swallowed nervously. Following this, the twins were on them for hours cabezasos attacks and tail Meatlug, until they fully amoreteados and almost unconscious on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**I´m so sorry, but actually, i´m working in a Fanfic of Ladybug, and that is a lot!**

 **So, I trasnlated the third Chapter, so Enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

The night was unconscious Hiccup was one of the longest I ever Stoick the Vast past.

It started with the return of Astrid bringing to Gothi, and the first thing the people ordered the healer was that Meatlug stop beating up the twins, and use his wings to dissipate the dust on the boy. And when Gobber, his head covered by a leather bag, shovel in hand wiped dust dragon.

When the brothers protagonists of the whole problem, were recovered from the attacks of the Gronckle, they took fright over. Gobber had appeared to them with leather bag and tool head on his shoulder.

-Ahhhhhhhh ! IS THE VIKING HEADLESS! Did I not tell that if there?! - Tuffnut ran followed by his sister calling for help- RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

\- Viking headless? Always I've wondered where they get these ideas if that pair has no brain?

-I do not know Gobber, but for me to leave them headless- Astrid replied as he helped the unconscious Hiccup when Stoick wrapping a blanket.

Soon after that the boss took her son returned home, they were greeted by Toothless, who cocked his head and sitting on concern about what happened to his rider.

Hiccup still did not regain consciousness, lying on his bed with his dragon covering your body like a blanket. While the rest of the Vikings were in the downstairs waiting for the diagnosis of the healer.

-Gothi, What will happen to my son?

To this, the old woman responded by writing on the floor being translated always Gobber.

-She says:" I have no idea, "Well that's not an answer.

-What we do now then? - Astrid asked, looking with concern to the second floor.

-"Wait until the boy wakes"

That was it, the Viking chief stayed up all night waiting for Hiccup wake and being accompanied by Astrid Stormfly downstairs. Meanwhile Gobber had gone in search of the twins on orders from his boss, but great was his surprise to see the pair back accompanied by his dragon, though not exactly mounted thereon.

Spit belching and brought back to their riders in a fishing net, being followed by Terrible Terrors, this will be most Snotlout father.

Viking explanation was larger than the surprise it is that the Zippleback was in the fish feeding port until the Terrible Terrors arrived annoying chirping. Spitelout in a moment he thought it was a fight for food, but when the twins came screaming terrified by a Viking headless or something, everything was more confusing.

His own dragon's head grabbed each, while small dragons they kept bringing angry growl and the fishing net. The Zippleback dropped both brothers within the network, then undertook flight towards the square of Berk, followed by a Spitelout impressed.

-BELCH! BARF! EXPLAIN THIS RIOT! -Yelled exasperated Tuffnut, trying to leave the network, but all attempts ended with clashes against his own sister.

-HEY! Pair of heads Traitor! THE IDEA IS leave the village NOT return to it! -she replied angrily, hitting his brother's head in protest.

-Very good couple of knuckleheads- Gobber called them, followed by Fishlegs, Snotlout and his father, who kept watch surprised the scene -Stoick wants shortly, I hope you have a good excuse for what happened with that powder dragon.

-Powder dragon? ¿Powder dragon ...? I don´t remember about a powder dragon's see ... Lenhua tyu zabeis deil pelfo ho dei ragoin? -Tuffnut pull again his tongue to train remember, but received another blow from his sister in neck causing the tongue bite.

-Ouch! THAT HURT! IT HURT A LOT!

-I can not believe it! - his sister slapped to -They are talking about the Dragon root powder, The one that did? Can We put in a bag? And then the bag fell into Hiccup ...? Now do you remember, brain Yak?

-Ohhhhh ... Right! Phew, that whole Viking headless who wanted to eat mine after rip me the rest of my bo ... -but did not end his flamboyant Viking explanation as their own dragon shut him a roar.

-Enough! You two knuckleheads, have much to answer.

-Let go Gobber- Ruffnut tried to defend -It was never our intention to use the root powder Dragon in Hiccup, the idea was Fishlegs

-That does not make me feel too well.

-Come on Fishlegs -caught Tuffnut -We just wanted to see you on your Berserker way.

-Berserker form? Do I look to be a Berserker?

\- DAAAAA, Do we not think? Ask Snotlout -pointed to the Snotlout, who swallowed nervously, remembering the last time he angered the fan of dragons.

-I have no idea what they say...

-Yeah right ... Fearboy- chanted the twins crashing his palms and laughing mischievously.

The smith snorted annoying, but before he said anything else, behind Viking Night Fury arrived accompanied by a Terrible Terror Stormfly and Hookfang. Soon the dragons of Berk annoying peered between the houses and growling to prisoners hanging from the network.

Toothless roared angry with the twins and gave them such a strong backlash that turn up marearlos, the dragon I groaned again calling the attention of the rest of their species and retired indignant place.

-Ok What just happened? - Snotlout Said restless, seeing as the increased number of dragons in the Plaza de Berk.

-I do not know- laughed heartily blacksmith -But definitely not good for those two knuckleheads!

Soon the network with twins was hung on one of the poles of the square and being consecutively hit by all the dragons from one direction to another.

-I do not remember teaching him that Hookfang.

-We did not do Snotlout, the dragons are punishing the twins for what happened with Hiccup.

-That does not make sense, well at least that Hookfang is not it? Do you take out your claws to defend your rider? - the only response Hookfang was to throw a small tongue of fire that made the Viking run some of the drinking trough.

\- Well Snotlout, I have a theory about the behavior of dragons, and perhaps the Gobber -he directed to the viking, who than laugh out loud, fanning reptiles - is better that you tell Stoick.

-Jajajaja Well Fishlegs, de-leave me a let-up UF! Wohoo! Well, I'm cool, talking toddler.

-Ehem ... I think that dragons attack the twins for what happened with Hiccup ...

-Daaa Obvious! Until Even me realized that - Snotlout interrupted, even with his back in the water - But who would say that Hiccup had so many lizards nannies? Hahaha.

In this commentary, the Viking was surrounded by several Terrible Terror, they wasted no time and bitten several parts of his body.

-'Thanks! Well, as I was explaining Gobber; the dragons attack the twins for what happened with Hiccup as they consider one of their own ... The dragons care of each other,remember when they saved Hiccup and Toothless Ouscast Island? None of us taught that.

-Not to mention the little hiccup is the original trainer of all the dragons of Berk, including yours. That would explain the Meatlug anger against those two knuckleheads -Gobber serious thought.

-I see it looks good Hiccup has the title of Conqueror Dragon.

-Rather Fishlegs, I'd say that fits you best" Libertador Dragons "after all, it was he who saved from the dinner of the Red Death.

Fishlegs nodded happily, but still a little afraid, because if the dragons had great affection for Hiccup, maybe that would make them more loyal to him. Maybe your little Meatlug is more faithful to his own hiccup rider.

These thoughts made him nervous as he watched his friend hitting wanting to Tuffnut, reaching some bite him in the ass.

-Don´t worry boy - Gobber tried to cheer - That Gronckle would give his life to protect you, that's for sure

-Yes, it is true Gobber thanks.

Both Vikings continued to look funny punishment Dragons, completely ignoring the other rider who ran for his life being chased by a pack of Terrible Terror.

The next day the whole village knew what happened to the son of the head, and as Stoick had left in charge dragons punishment for the guilty.

While the great Viking was still beside Hiccup, waiting to wake up while Astrid was downstairs trying to cook soup.

That came Gobber loaded with different medicines Gothi forced him to load up the house.

-Hi Astrid, so I see Hiccup still don´t awake.

-No Gobber, and that is worrying me and sometimes I do not know whether to stay here or go on my ax to join with dragons in punishing the twins.

A cheer interrupted the conversation and the three Vikings went like lightning to the top floor to see Toothless Stoick and laughing relieved that Hiccup incorporated heavily on his bed. At first glance the boy seemed fine and healthy, if not for some strange circles.

-My boy! Thanks to Thor and Odin! You had me worried

-Really?

Boy sarcasm was not lost on Astrid, who saw something was wrong in the attitude of Hiccup. The young Viking seemed annoyed with what was said by his father, but the big man did not seem to pay attention and strongly embrace the boy.

-Come on son! Now everything is fine, but just in case Gothi will check you, while I'll bring you some soup Astrid prepared for you, Should you not be hungry?

Stoick left the room happy, but the Viking could not help but notice Hiccup concerned. Something definitely was not right.

Gothi approached the boy, taking his head hard to see closer circles under his eyes, to which Hiccup retired irritated, surprising everyone in the room.

-Really? Whichever is the oddball of the village doesn´t mean being treated like one "

Toothless twitter concerned about the attitude of his friend to try to calm him, while Gothi again examine what Hiccup responded violently away from him.

-Hiccup! What is happened to you? "-Gobber snapped annoyed helping the healer.

-What about me? What about you ?! All of you never even care what happened to me, Why so interested in now? "

-What are you talking about Hiccup? We have always been concerned about you -Astrid tried to reason with him, just to earn a look of hatred on the part of the Night Fury rider that chilled.

Toothless called his twitter stronger rider and hit him lightly on the arm concerned, Hiccup smiled at the gesture and hugged him. Then came Stoick with a smile and a bowl of steaming soup in his hand, ignoring the worried faces of the Vikings.

-Take son, Astrid prepared this soup for you.

The Viking extended the plate to his son, but he just ignored snuggling his dragon, which continued to be concerned. Stoick drew attention to indicate that something really bad happened with Hiccup.

The boss smile vanished, and returned his gaze to the rest of the Vikings who never stopped being concerned, especially Astrid that her eyes were glassy.

-Hiccup ... OK if you do not want to eat, we both know that Astrid is a special cook.

-I'm surprised you even know the fact boil water.

-Hiccup!- Stoick joined annoying- What kind of attitude is that? She's been worried about you all this time.

-That's not true, what all she cares about is being the center of attention.

Astrid gasped and a tear rolled on his cheek, quickly being comforted by Gobber, Gothi looked questioningly while the young Viking, really understand what was happening.

-ENOUGH! -Stoick slammed the dish on the bedside table spilling soup on the floor -I do not remember ever raised that way.

-Raised?- Hiccup spoke so coldly that has impressed Stoick -Do not give me that, if the last fifteen years we had not lived in the same house would never have known it was my father. To me, you were always the chief Berk I´m called dad, But who raised me was Gobber!

Stoick almost fainted at his son said, he had not felt like this since the incident with Hookfang and Dragon test. The small roar Toothless gave his rider managed to return to reality; the Night Fury looked between Hiccup upset and worried at what the boy looked away but the dragon made him look slightly hitting him in the head.

-But it's true buddy, to my knowledge, he never went to his son,- he said sincerely boy snuggling on his friend's chest. Meanwhile Toothless saw hurts the boy's father, not understanding that his rider said those things.

This broke a Stoick knocking him to his knees and shed some tears.

-It is not true son ...

-Are you kidding? I remember vividly that screamed in my face that was not your son.

That was the drop that broke the camel, Toothless roared furiously against Hiccup giving a header who threw him to the bed. The young Viking bothered a bit and pulled the covers.

Gobber had to be Stoick and Astrid room, while Gothi examining Hiccup again being supported by Toothless corrected claims that his rider.

The Vikings affected by the behavior of the boy tried to calm down with a jug of water that the blacksmith had provided.

-I had never seen my son so Gobber, What has happened?

-I do not know Stoick, Could it be the root of the Dragon?

-Here comes Gothi ...- Astrid said, a little more recovered.

The old lady down the stairs with a straight face and quickly began to write on the ground.

-"Apparently Root Dragon returns to the Vikings ..." "suspect?" -The old woman slammed his stick to Gobber to correct- "Haaaa," sensitive ... "

-Is there a cure for my son?

-"So far I have not found, but I recommend that the boy stay with his dragon, it seems that is the only one who manages to him down enough…" Him down? Ouch! -Gobber received several caning from the old woman - Hehehe ups, was "calm down"

-So now we can only hope to recover Hiccup? - Astrid Asked, even with the jug in hand.

-"I'm afraid so"

The young Viking left the house completely shocked, being received by Fishlegs and Snotlout, where the latter was bandaged arms and legs.

-Have Hiccup already awakened?

-Well yes, but ... haaaaa! That damn ROOT DRAGON did something! And now we know not how to cure it! –She shouted furious, leaving dumb to the Vikings.

Meanwhile Fishlegs tried to calm her, came totally charred and beaten twins.

-Hello Astrid What's new? - Tuffnut asked with typical crooked smile.

As the Viking saw the brothers, to the point that she angered, pounced on them, grabbing them and beating their faces to the ground repeatedly. The violence was such that Fishlegs and Snotlout had to stop.

-IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT PAIR OF BRAINS YAK! THAT ROOT RETURNED TO UNRECOGNIZABLE HICCUP!

-Astrid calm down! - Fishlegs shouted, grabbing her shoulders -Tell us what exactly happened.

-I do not know how to explain Fishlegs, all I know is that it seems that Hiccup death hated everyone.

-To all the world? I including Toothless?

-No, no Fishlegs fact Toothless is the only one who calm ...

\- What Gothi Hmp said on condition of hiccups?

\- She said the Dragon Root did sensible the vikings.

-Is that it ?!- Tuffnut interrupted, still on floor with her sister Astrid attack after -Same thing happens when the Vikings they were going hand in hand with beer, they get very sensitive.

-Yes, it made claim for any thing, but then happens when you give a good swim in the sea"-continued his sister, a little disappointed.

-Shut up, empty-headed- replied Snotlout them.

To this they heard a shout from the chief's house and saw Hiccup flying with Toothless being called by his father.

-Chief! Where does Hiccup? - Fishlegs asked worriedly.

-I do not know, but said he did not want to see me again, at least I know Toothless not let my son do something crazy.

-I do not understand how is that Hiccup is not aggressive with your own dragon? - Snotlout asked confused.

-Perhaps that is the first in her life who accepted him as he was ... -said Fishlegs, earning a strange look from the rest of the Vikings -Just remember the life of Hiccup before peace with dragons, do not ... was very ... good to say ... And he has always said that Toothless is your first and best friend

\- Stoick, Fishlegs has reason- gave the reason Gobber -The boy has not even been aggressive with me ... but the rest is another story, I think you'd better look, lest the guy that comes to mind to leave the island or something .

-But where could he have gone Gobber?

Before to give any response, Astrid shot out riding Stormfly behind Hiccup.

The young Viking had an idea of where they might be the two friends, and how it would bring back Hiccup.

His hunch was right on target, reaching with his dragon to the cave in which Hiccup will train Toothless, both were arguing. Hiccup he was riding his dragon but he would not let him, twittering annoying.

-Hiccup!

The boy stopped his pursuit, turning toward the Viking annoying dismounting his Nadder.

-What the hell you think you here?

-Please Hiccup, you're not well, back to the village.

-Why should I do such a stupid thing?

-But Hiccup, Berk is your home

-Really? Would you call home a place where all you despised by just thinking differently?

.Did you forgot Hiccup? You changed everything in the village, including the war stop them.

-And so you notice me?

Astrid knew he would not answer, Stormfly approached her worried and just watched Toothless.

-Is not it strange? Always kept me at a distance, and the only time you spoke to me was telling me it was a useless and should not be where they did not call me. But when I started to improve yourself in testing dragon. You started to get angry because you were no longer the focus of Berk, the Great Astrid Hofferson was being overcome by the good of nothing of the village, was here that you threatened me with your ax to tell you how the victories obtained in test! Almost you break my arm! And you are witness to that, -he said at last pointing to his dragon.

-Hiccup, please, I'm sorry, I ...

-You feel it? Please Astrid, Why do you think I never corresponded to your "kisses"? -To this, the young girl looked between puzzled and afraid- It's because I do not think that really matter to you, that is, how can you like someone the overnight? If you hated me for life, that's why I've kept you away, because I do not think you really want me.

-That's not true Hiccup...

-Well that's what I see! Let Astrid, you never have I noticed me if you were wrapped in fire and I had the only bucket of water in the village.

-Hiccup, Please, do not say those things ...

Then let me ask you, Miss Hofferson, if he had never met Toothless and stopped the war, Would you have approached me though that ruin your reputation Viking warrior?

Astrid silenced the comment and took his hair nervously, unsure of the answer I would give.

-That thought- him out of his thoughts Hiccup -I guess the best Viking Berk wanted to be the bride Rider Night Fury, I guess if Snotlout had been the coach Toothless and defeated the Red Death, Would you have done your fiancee immediately? True?"

Viking's horrified the boy in front of her to say these atrocities covered her mouth.

-Is that what you think of me?

-Yes.

Heartbroken and crying profusely, Astrid rode his dragon returned to Berk. So hse did not see that Toothless overthrew his rider with his tail and began to give clean and corrective backlash.

The group of Vikings expected return nervous riders and Stoick soul sank to see only get Astrid, who was also crying.

-Girl! What happened? Where is my son?

-He is with Toothless in the cave, but I'm not really been the ... Dragon Root or I to blame for their behavior.

Stoick hug the girl who kept sobbing, while the group was more concerned.

-Enough! - Snotlout shouted suddenly riding Hookfang -I will bring back even tied Hiccup.

I can not believe I'm saying this Snotlout, but I'll walk -Fishlegs followed him, riding Meatlug .

But before we undertake the flight heard the roar of a Night Fury, and saw in the sky as Hiccup and Toothless fought over the direction to take that crashed in the port of Berk.

All Vikings, except for Astrid who had stayed with Gothi and Stormfly, is swiftly headed to the accident, where they saw arguing with his dragon Hiccup.

-Tell me what's wrong with wanting to leave this place?

Toothless annoying roared, giving a gasp and standing over his rider to not let escape.

-Toothless, get off me, Can not you see leaving this place will be the best for both?

-Son! - Stoick called him-How does that leave us? This is your home!

-Do not! No it is not and has never been! I want to be alone and away from it all! I tried it once and do it again.

-What do you tried once?- Asked Gobber, scratching his neck.

-It is true Gobber -Astrid came even embarrassed, but nevertheless, wanted to see how Hiccup was -The time I discovered him Toothless, Hiccup had a shopping trip. He planned to leave Berk .

-Yes it's true, and I regret not having done this time ... Toothless! Do you want to shake off? Come on, buddy.

The dragon shook his head annoyed, further increasing the pressure.

-Son, please, do not do these things, you are not alone.

-You're a veteran leave me alone! You all have always left me alone! -Hiccup let some tears among upset and hurt.

-Auch, that hurt a lot, I feel, do not know How hurt?- Tuffnut said sad.

-Right, it's like I nailed a dagger in the heart" - his sister depressed supported.

Stoick and the rest of the Vikings knew not respond until Toothless angry again roared its rider and having enough to the situation.

With its snout Hiccup grabbed clothes and into the water, shaking several times to the surprise of all, and before the chief react, the dragon out of the water to wet boy coughed violently and suffered fainting.

-Hiccup! Son! -Stoick caught him in time before he hit the ground.

-Dad?- The boy regained consciousness quickly -What happened? Oh holy Odin, I feel my head partially And why am soaked?

Do not you remember anything son?

-Huh? No, the last thing I remember is the dragon dust bag that fell on top of me, then coughed and then ... Oh Thor! I have a horrible headache, my head hurt to talk to, Dad What happened?

-Nothing son, everything will be fine from now on.

Hiccup quietly smiled at his father, then closed his eyes for fatigue and headache.

Both, father and son returning home accompanied by the group, they not yet well explained what happened.

-See?- Tuffnut said calling attention worldwide -The sea used to heal the sensitive Vikings root beer and Dragon.

-Yeah, we had the right brother.

-What I missed?- Hiccup asked missed, what upset her father face with those two idiots capped.

Toothless then walked behind the brothers and swerved to hit them with his tail and send them flying about barrels of rotten fish. Then he snorted annoying and returned with his rider looked surprised everyone, and very concerned about Astrid, as it was almost certain that she was crying.

-Seriously, What happened?


End file.
